Whistle
by The Unknown Smile
Summary: Farming isn't too bad. Especially when you have an awesome guy who pays you well! But, what happens when someone gets angry at you because you don't give them attention? Hell breaks loose! That's what! But, how do you fix it without getting in some type of trouble?
1. Prologue

**Whistle**

**~Prologue~  
><strong>

The music blasted throughout the farm as a teen girl happily skipped around, a line of ducklings, bunnies, and even a munchkin cat following her.

"Yes! Follow your master!" she laughed, looking behind her and admiring the trail. The animals gave off their own call, still following her around as she watered the corn, wheat, and other crops. She then started to feed the horses, cows, pigs, and full grown rabbits and ducks. While she did so, she gently picked up either the ducklings or bunnies, and placed them with their rightful mother, before she was just left with the munchkin cat.

"Such a good boy you are, Hrací!" she cooed, picking up the feline, smiling as he rubbed his head against her chin. She then carried her furry friend back towards the house, turning the music lower so it wouldn't blow out the cat's eardrums. "Tony should be here soon. I got his bread, milk, and wheat ready! Think he'll give us a tip for being ready?"

Hrací gave out his weird meow, purring as his master reached over and scratched his ears. The sound of a truck's engine made the munchkin look up, seeing Tony driving up.

"Hey, Jennifer! Hrací!" he spoke, smiling as he stepped out of the truck and walking towards them.

"Hey, Tony! Nice to see you again!" Jennifer said, smiling back at the man as she gave him a hug, one he returned.

"It's nice to see you, too, young one," he replied before he looked around. "Do you have my things?"

"Yep! All right here!" Jennifer handed the male a bag that contained some bread and wheat, before she walked over to the small fridge and pulling out a few glass milk bottles that were filled to the brim.

"Ah, thank you do much!" He happily took the things, before looking around. "You're doing a great job as a farmer, young one. You do this all by yourself?"

"Of course not! Have you seen how big this place it?" she giggled, petting Hrací. "I've actually been getting help from the animals, my little buddy, and sometimes my friends will come over to help."

"Well, aren't you just a true princess?" Tony chuckled, making her laugh.

"I don't think a princess would wear band merch, skinny jeans, and boots!" she told him. The man nodded, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a few hundreds.

"Here you are, young one!" he spoke, smiling as she took it slowly. "You don't know how much I appreciate all of this. It's hard to grow crops back home since it's so cold now. I'm glad you're out here and are willing to help me out."

"Of course! What're friends for? I also appreciate the money you give me!" she replied, making him smile more.

"I know. How's paying the bills? Do you have enough?" Jennifer nodded.

"Yep! I got a job close to my school!" she started, noticing how the man continued to smile at her. "They pay me enough to get some food, and with you and some people buying some of my crops, that's enough to pay for the bills!"

"That's amazing! I guess you're pretty lucky!" he chuckled as she once more nodded.

"Yeah! Thank you again!" Tony nodded, said goodbye to the teen, went back to his truck with his things, and drove off. Jennifer waved goodbye, before turning towards the glass sliding door that led inside.

"You coming, Hrací? I'll give some nice food~!" Jennifer didn't even have to mention food. Hrací happily jumped off the table he sat upon and followed his master inside, sitting on the couch as he waited for her to sit next to him with their food.


	2. Is That Okay

**Whistle**

**~Is That Okay?~  
><strong>

Hrací meowed loudly as he dashed into Jennifer's room, morning's first light just shining through. He jumped upon the soft bed, making sure to land on her body. He then padded around, still meowing for his owner to awake. He smiled as she slowly sat up, her short hair slightly tangled from tossing and turning in her sleep.

''Best alarm clock ever,'' she muttered as she gave a sleepy smile to her furry friend. Hrací gave a proud meow as he watched his master slowly get out of bed. He then trotted out of the room, allowing the girl to get dressed.

About ten minutes went by, and Jennifer soon exited her room. She had her short hair pulled back in a dark blue ponytail holder, had in her violet contacts, and was holding a bottle of pills. She wore a black and green Rammstein hoodie, light blue skinny jeans, black converse, and her dog tag around her neck. She yawned as she walked into the kitchen, her shoes thumping as she walked on the hard wood in the room.

"You hungry, buddy?" Jennifer asked, smiling down at Hrací, who gave her a happy meow. "I'll take that as a yes~! Want me to cook you some bacon?"

Once more, there was that happy meow, as the teen started cooking.

"Wow! Look! She's nice _and_ cooks! Why hasn't anyone asked her out yet?" Laughing, Jennifer turned around to look at her two friends, Danny and Jennifer, who she called Frau.

"People have but I turn 'em down!" she told her male friend as they walked through the sliding door. "We all know I'm after one guy!"

"I know. Maybe today'll be the day?" Danny suggested, making her laugh once more.

"Yeah, right! We don't even talk to each other!" she sighed, turning back towards Hrací's bacon. "To him, I'm just another student in math class."

"You never know~! He might!" he spoke, smiling at her. She turned towards him, putting the food on a glass plate and putting it on the floor for Hrací to eat when it cooled.

"Did you speak to him or something?" she asked, grabbing the pan and putting it in the sink to wash.

"Nah. I'm just saying! Keep your hopes up!" he replied. She chuckled as she quickly walked into the living room and came back.

"So, are we ready to go, or are we not going today?" Frau asked, looking at her friends.

"Can we do the second option? I wanna go back to bed!" Jennifer whined.

"No! We have to go! You two have tests!" Danny told them, acting like their parent. After whining and Jennifer saying goodbye to Hrací, the three left.

The three friends sat in the car, enjoying the heater that was keeping them warm as they chatted about this and that. Though, as time passed, Jennifer found herself having to quickly get out of the car.

"Crap! I forgot! I gotta talk to Mrs. G this morning!" she hissed, looking back at her friends. "I'll see you guys passing period! Don't punch anyone while I'm away! Ta ta!"

The two watched the short female rush away after she closed the car door.

"Aw. I wanted to ask if she wanted to hang out with us after school," Frau sighed as she leaned back in the seat.

B hall was completely empty as Jennifer jogged down the hall, stopping at her locker. She entered her combination and opened the metal compartment, looking inside. She pulled out a large book, a smile on her face as she did so. She then closed her beloved locker, screaming when she faced the male in front of her, who frowned by her reaction.

"Echo! What the _fuck _are you doing here?" she asked, slightly angry the male had frightened her.

"Sorry. Just wanted to say hi!" he told her, smiling slightly. The girl shook her head, turning her heels and walking towards the door, Echo right beside her.

"So... wanna hang out at lunch?" he asked as his smile got bigger.

"Sorry. I can't," she explained, making him frown. "I'm hanging out with Danny and Frau, since it's almost break and I'll most likely be busy."

"Oh... well, how about after school?" Once again, the boy's face dropped when he heard her answer.

"Sorry. Can't. Gotta tend to the crops, feed mein animals, and take care of Hrací!" she told him. The two walked towards annex as Echo finally got a good idea.

"How about I help you around the farm, then?" he asked. Jennifer shrugged.

"As long as my animals doesn't rip you apart, I guess so," she replied, finally making it to her class. "And if you do come over, _don't touch my ducklings, bunnies, horses, or my watermelon! _You'll handle wheat, corn, strawberries, blackberries, and other things. Still wanna help out?"

"Yep! I'll see you in third period to get your address!" he spoke with a smile, waving goodbye and walking away. Jennifer smiled, walking into the classroom, smiling at her teacher.

"Morning, Mrs. G! How are you doing?" she greeted, smiling at the woman, who looked at her with a small smile of her own.

"Hey, Jennifer! I'm doing pretty good! Sit down, and we'll get started!" she told the teen, who happily sat in a desk.


End file.
